Ghyupta Kjuhte
by ADAl44T-KB-O
Summary: A lone yautja lives in secret as an outcast on Earth, and despite his legendary battle prowess, he chose this life of isolation. His only wish was to be left alone, but that all changes when a failed chiva wreaks havoc on Earth. Pushed into intervening, he meets a female scientist that will change his life in ways he never expected. Explicit Male Yautja/Female Human. DL? DR!


**Hello there. So this note is going to be a bit long, but I promise they will be much shorter in the future. This is my first predator fic and I am definitely new to the fandom. I have done a lot of research of both the canon and fan interpretations before sitting down to write this, so I hope I don't mess anything up too bad. Definitely let me know if I do though and I will try to fix it immediately. **

**This fic is intended to be a Yautja/Human romance, but it is going to move slowly on that front as I tend to write for plausibility. If you don't like that sort of thing, then get out now, or at least pay close attention to the chapter warnings. Anyways, this idea came to me so I'm going to run with it. **

**For all intents and purposes, the yautja are speaking in their own language even though I have written it in English. There are some yautja words included as well because I felt like it, but it doesn't make sense to write the dialogue fully in yautja and then translate all of it at the bottom.**

**This chapter is meant to be a prologue. I have simply called it chapter 1 to keep it consistent with and not rile up my OCD with confliction. **

**Please RRFF. All comments, good or bad, are welcome as every piece of advice helps me improve. Also, fan response fuels creativity. Enjoy! **

**Overall Rating-**MA for gore, language, violence, explicit sexual situations, weird stuff, definitely heed the chapter warnings

**Chapter WARNING-**None

**PLEASE DO NOT READ IF YOU ARE UNDER THE LEGAL AGE! **

**Disclaimer-**I do not own any of the characters or locations created by Fox for the Predator and Alien vs. Predator franchises, however OC's as well as ideas, words, and locations may be created and they belong to me. I'm not profiting from this story.

**I don't have a beta for this story so all mistakes are my own, but so are any moments of genius!**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 1-Ki'cte<strong>

* * *

><p>Pristine silver and gold awu'asa glistened in the afternoon starlight, the beams of life-giving energy streaming in through the high windows of The Nygaut Solarium. Warm, moist air blew in from the only entrance bringing with it the salty h'dui'se of the boiling pools that lie beyond. Jharak statues carved with the likeness of Paya and Cetanu decorated the round hall, serving to hold up the heavy ceiling and enclose the hundreds of Ancients sitting in the balcony with their expansive girth.<p>

The breeze abruptly cut off as two elite guards closed the far door and took up their positions outside so that no yautja may disrupt the following proceedings, unintentionally or not. The room erupted into chatter and clicking as The Ancients began to discuss the matter at hand, ignoring the only yautja on the floor level of the solarium, to which the conversation actually pertained. Agreement was widespread, only a few of the council members having reservations about the decision, but it faded out quickly until finally there was only silence once again. After all the matter had been discussed many times already; this was simply for ceremony, for show.

The Ancient in the center of the front row finally stood and surveyed the lone yautja male standing confidently and soundlessly below him. He was tall even for one of their species with his height capping out at just over nine nok, and his shoulders were broad so as to carry his impressive bulk. Fine mesh padding and gleaming medium weight awu'asa covered most of his lightly mottled red frame, but his biomask was attached to his belt leaving his face bare. The bright green dekna surveying the room were tinted with a rare blue that was particular only to his bloodline. His mandibles were held in quietly, his body lax, and his persona emulated respect for those currently evaluating him.

Always, this male had always garnered due respect from those around him, and gave it copiously in return. His demeanor had been one of that of an Ancient even when unblooded, and it had been the driving force behind his acceptance now. He would be the youngest council member ever if he chose, and although it was highly unusual, they had all finally agreed that it was the right decision.

It was not only his character, but his kill count and trophy wall as well. His skills had granted him great yin'tekai from his first kill and had only increased as he made his way up the social hierarchy all the way to clan leader. He had elevated his clan to the top of the caste system, spawning hundreds of offspring, most of which were showing promise in their own hunting capabilities.

His trophy collection rivaled that of any of their own although he wasn't even half the age of their current youngest member. There were no more prey species left that they knew of to challenge him anymore and his interest in kv'var had waned. It was now that he would take another path, become a council member or become an arbitrator, and enforce the laws of yautja society. Neither path was considered preferable to the other, both being respectable positions within the society, and the choice was his own to make.

"You are aware as to why you have been summoned?" he said wasting no time with trivial pleasantries.

"Sei-i, Ancient."

"You have a choice to make, either arbitrator or council member. What is your decision?"

"I respectfully decline…both positions."

His mandibles flared outward at the response making his anger known as he asked, "You make a mockery of these proceedings?"

"I do not. I wish to leave Yautja Prime and my clan to travel unrestricted." Roars erupted around the chamber instantaneously, council members unleashing their outrage at the idea of such a thing. It came close to defying the council and that was not done by any but ic'jit; their word was law.

The center Ancient surveyed the yautja clan leader below him overly disappointed by the male's words and yet, not surprised in the least. This one had always been different. He waited for the hall to grow quieter the last of the roars dwindling into agitated chatter and clicking once again although some only cocked their heads trying to understand this decision. It wasn't something that was permitted. Only ic'jit travelled in such a manner, their entire lives consisting of evading arbitrators in a cowardly effort to stay alive despite their lack of yin'tekai. "It is not permitted."

"I ask that it will be. I have no wish to become an Ancient," and more roars drowned out his words at the almost insult, but he continued on in an effort to correct the supposed slight, "right now. Travelling and searching for better kv'var. Expanding my trophy case. These are what I require." Even in his defiance and while proposing such a preposterous idea, his stance never wavered, pride and respect rolling off of him in waves as he asked for compliance from the council.

The growling and rumbling in the room intensified, but before it could escalate to violence, the center Ancient addressed him again, "Leave. We will discuss this."

The male turned on his heel, leaving quickly through the far door after first banging on it to gain the attention of the guards.

His own patience had worn thin with this situation, always this male had left him frustrated, but one other voiced his vexation for him, "There is no discussion to be had. It is not permitted. He cannot go unhindered and without monitoring." The discussion spiraled from there, most of the Ancients in agreement that he must be made to choose one of the options, to do otherwise was to defy the council and lose his status. Others seemed to hesitate, not wanting to strip such an accomplished male of his status and yin'tekai. Such a thing was not done lightly.

He contemplated the decision himself, not voicing an opinion as he considered their unusual request. There were many reasons why they should deny him, the most relevant being that he was breaking tradition and that was unwelcome in yautja society. Secondly, all yautja must be monitored because their actions must always bring yin'tekai and for that, there were specific rules to follow when it came to kv'var. If the council deemed for any reason that an individual yautja had broken the law, they would have to forfeit their own life to retain their yin'tekai or become an ic'jit.

The reasons were there, they shouldn't allow this, but still he hesitated for he knew things about this male that gave him pause. Almost unwillingly he growled out lowly, "We should allow this. The previous consensus was that he was too young to be an Ancient."

"That does not preclude him from being an arbitrator."

"True, however he wishes to continue hunting. The choice should be his own. No male has ever been told that they must abandon kv'var." The room quieted and the faces before him showed signs of heavy consideration of his arguments.

"No other has ever been told they can do such a thing either. It is dangerous. All must be monitored," replied the same Ancient as before. The debate started up again but it had shifted in favor of allowance with very little convincing, and he already understood why. This male was everything a yautja clan leader should be, everything a yautja male should be, and they all desired a solution that would bring the utmost yin'tekai for him.

"If he is allowed to leave, then he should be made to return at a designated time," another Ancient finally suggested. "When he has hunted and travelled for long enough, he must return and take his place within the council."

"Wise words." "Agreeable." "He must return," and more affirmations followed.

"But what of his privileges?"

"He should lose them all; the consequence of such a decision." After that the conversation turned to exactly how this would be accomplished and what the male's new status would be. Much time passed before all aspects of the discussion were agreed upon and the decision was finalized.

The center Ancient left his place, heading for the far door with the same unbridled confidence in his stride as he who had departed the chamber before him. The door opened to reveal the other waiting for him silently as was expected. He beckoned the male to follow him as he moved out of hearing range of the guards. "We have agreed to your request. Before I continue, we ask again for you to reconsider."

"I have not come before the council unprepared nor indecisive. I know what it is that I ask."

"Very well. It is permitted, however you have been labeled an outcast. You are not an ic'jit because you have not broken any laws, but the life will be similar."

"Ki'sei."

"Do you? You will have no contact with other yautja for as long as you travel. No one will ever know of what we have allowed you to do. You will give up all rights to your clan, and they will inevitably fall back in status without you. The only things you will retain are your personal items and trophies."

"Ki'sei."

"There is one more condition upon which we allow this. Without it, you will be made to choose as you should. When time has passed, when your kv'var grow fewer, your body older, and your trophy room beyond compare, you must agree to return to Yautja Prime and take your place as an Ancient." It was a small requirement by any standard, but the male's face showed overwhelming disapproval of the idea. It was then that he finally understood exactly what the male had truly asked for; he had meant never to return. He didn't want to be monitored, because he wasn't travelling for the reasons he stated and he didn't want to be called back.

Once again, despite the foolishness of the notion to never return, it didn't surprise him for he knew that this male, this one male, had a shameful secret, and if ever discovered, it would cost him everything. In effect, he was choosing a form of voluntary exile rather than risk others knowing of such a thing, but he knew. He had always known, from the young male's first kv'var, and he still hoped that maybe this extended travel would lead him to kv'var that would change him. Kv'var that would allow him to be rid of this one secret and return to society as the honored Ancient that he deserved to be.

There was a long pause the only sign of hesitation before, "Ki'sei."

"Go then. Gather your things. Tell your clan only that you travel by decree of the council for an undesignated amount of time. A new clan leader must take your place." He turned to leave when The Ancient placed a firm claw on his shoulder in a rare show of affection. "I understand your choice even if I do not agree with it. I hope you find what you are looking for. Thar'n-dha s'yin'tekai."

The male turned back around as his claw fell and The Ancient looked into dekna identical to his own not fully understanding what he saw in them. The only thing that was finally said, "N'dhi-ja," before he turned away again and left.

The Ancient watched as he walked away wondering how this one male, the first he had ever heard of, undoubtedly the most proficient hunter their society had ever seen, his own offspring, could not enjoy kv'var. Could actually go so far as to…despise it.

* * *

><p><strong>Well, hope you guys enjoyed that and are curious as to what I have in store for you.<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Yautja Language<strong>

**The information in this section of each chapter has been taken and/or adapted from Yautja Wiki, Gaia Online, and Dark Moon Hunters pages. There may be some words I make up or phrases that are loosely translated and I will mark those. No matter what, words will remain consistent after I introduce them unless I have used it incorrectly, in which case I will change it.**

**Listed in order of appearance:**

**Ghyupta Kjuhte-**Loosely translated it means The Heart Void.

**Ki'cte-**Enough! It is expressed as a command.

**Awu'asa-**armor

**Nygaut-**judgment

**H'dui'se-**scent

**Jharak-**stone

**Paya-**Goddess of the Hunt

**Cetanu-**Goddess of Death

**Yautja-**Predator species name

**Nok-**equivalent to 13 inches

**Dekna-**eyes

**yin'tekai-**honor

**sei'i-**yes/affirmation

**ic'jit-**bad blood

**kv'var**-The Hunt

**Ki'sei-**I understand/I agree

**Thar'n-dha s'yin'tekai**-strength and honor

**N'dhi-ja**-goodbye


End file.
